degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Temptation
Tori is a god, and as a god she believes she should be worshipped. Except she's not worshipped, she's unknown, a long forgotten god. Tori has one wish, to be offically reocgnised as a god and she'll go to great lenghts to get there... Stray God.episode 5. Temptation Tori: 'Now, Kieri, I'm gonna teach you how to make a borderline '''Kieri: '''Borderline? '''Tori: '''It's a technique that Shinki's can use against Phantom. It serves as a Shinki's shield and only weapon. You did some good work the other day so it's time I teach you it. '''Kieri: '''Flattery won't get you anywhere. '''Tori: '''Put your first two fingers together and then just draw a line with them between you and the Phantom '''Kieri: '''Like this? ''Kieri follows Tori's instructions and is able to create a borderline. It's a strong first attempt. Ash and Kieri are amazed by the never before seen sight 'Ash: '''Wow! ''This ''is a borderline?! '''Tori: '''Phantoms can't pass it. Only Shinki's are able to do it. Any Shinki is capable of it...but creating one ''this ''strong straight away? This is definitely a first from what I know. ''A few days later, Ash notices that Kieri looks awfully tired. There are bags under his eyes and his attitude has been colder. She makes a decision '''Ash: ''I'm going to look after Kieri! '''Tori & Kieri: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''Are you crazy? He can't live with you. '''Ash: 'You're ''the one he can't live with! You can't even provide him with decent shelter or stability! What with your ex-girlfriends and mysterious aquaintances! You're unfit to be a guardian! ''Each insult stings Tori. Ash grabs Kieri and shields him Ash: 'Kieri's coming with me! He's better off that way! ''Ash pulls Kieri in and his face comes in close contact with her chest. His eyes widen and he blushes. Tori jumps up in pain 'Tori: '''Get...away...from....her....you....perv! ''Tori pulls Kieri's arm so as to drag him away but he digs his feet into the ground 'Ash: '''What are you doing?! ''Ash grabs Kieri back and once again holds him close to her chest. Tori feels a further stinging sensation 'Tori: '''I'm getting stung left, right and centre here! ''A tug of war begins between Ash and Tori over Kieri 'Ash: '''Get you clammy hands off him! You can see he doesn't like it! '''Tori: '''Hey! I'm getting stung really badly here! ''REALLY ''badly! ''Ash and Tori are soon both worn out 'Ash: '''What's your problem? '''Tori: '''I've told you before, whenever ''he--'' ''Toir points to a embarrassed Kieri 'Tori: '''has a dirty thought, I end up in pain! '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''A boy and a girl, living in the same house?! That's a recipe for giving Kieri dirty thoughts!! So the answer is NO!! '''Ash: '''We both know who the real pervert here is and ''she ''wears a jersey! Kieri's a good boy. There's no need to worry! ''Kieri listens to Ash's words and looks down as if in shame 'Ash: '''Come on Kieri! '''Tori: '''Don't do it, Kieri! ''Kieri sits and contemplates their words and then decides almost without hesitation to go with Ash. '' '''Kieri: '''Your house is ''huge! Are you rich or something? 'Ash: '''Me? No of course not, I'm just an ordinary high schooler. ''Kieri walks around Ash's house, amazed. 'Kieri: '''Hey, where are your parents? '''Ash: '''Lucky for us...they'll be home late tonight '''Kieri: '''Huh?! Y-You mean it's just you and m-m-?! ''He starts to blush but before he can finish his sentence Ash places her hand over his mouth 'Ash: '''Kieri! Shh! ''Ash's maid walk in through the door 'Ash's Maid: '''Welcome home, Ash. '''Ash: '''H-Hello, I-I'm back! '''Ash's Maid: '''I've prepared a bath. Feel free to use it if you want! ''She doesn't seem to notice Kieri and once she's gone the two burst into a small laughter. This causes Kieri to blush. Ash takes him upstairs to a large room 'Kieri: '''Wow! Awesome! '''Ash: '''Feel free to use this room '''Kieri: '''Are you sure? Is this not your room? '''Ash: '''It's my brother's. He's older than me but he doesn't live her now, so it's okay. My room's right next door so let me know if you need anything. See you in a bit '''Kieri: '''Yeah ''Kieri relaxes back on the bed once Ash leaves '''Kieri: Ash's sure got it lucky... Ash heads downstairs happy that her plan has worked out. She's confident that no one will work out Kieri is staying with her. She hears some rustling outside but she initally brushes it off as a winter wind. A few minutes later, she hears it again and opens the front door to check. While the door is open, she's almost certain that a dark figure passes her and she quickly shuts the door. She can hear noises in the kitchen and heads there to locate the noise. She's slightly terrified by the possible intruder but she's not surprised by who she finds in her kitchen Ash: 'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! It ruin the whole point of me looking after Kieri! '''Tori: '''How is he? '''Ash: '''He's excited of course! He actually gets a bed instead of any ol' shrine '''Tori: '''Shrine grounds are sacred territory. They keep us safe from Phantom attacks. '''Ash: '''Even so... '''Tori: '''The night is the time of the devil, when the Phantoms that lurk in the darkness come out. I doubt he'll handle it. Kieri, you see...is...afraid of the dark. ''Kieri contemplates what will happen if he doesn't return to Tori eventually. He thinks about the girl he met the other day, the one that knew Tori. Would he use her? Later that night as Ash tries to sleep, she's woken by her door opening 'Ash: '''Kieri? '''Kieri: '''Sorry to bother you. '''Ash: '''It's ok. What's wrong? '''Kieri: '''Your dad just turned the light off in my room. I'm not...very...comfortable in the dark...so... '''Ash: '''I see. Want to sleep with me, then? '''Kieri: '''HUH? ''Ash turns on her bedside lamp '''Ash: '''It's okay. Come on in! '''Kieri: ''(blushing) N-N-No, I can't...! '''Ash: '''Hurry up! '''Kieri: '''B-But...! ''Kieri gets in but his hormones have gone into overload. Ash seems oblivious to this Ash: 'It's been a long time since I've slept with someone! Oh...Kieri...You smell nice. I like this smell, actually. ''Soon after, Ash falls asleep but Kieri is still awake. His cheeks are red and his heart is pounding. He see's Ash's chest nearby and his heart beats faster. For some reason, he sees his hand moving towards her chest. As it gets closer, he hears a familiar voice behind him 'Tori: '''K...ier....i? ''Before Kieri can scream, Tori puts her hand on his mouth and drags him away as his attempts to scream are muffled. Tori takes him out into the hall 'Kieri: '''Why are you here?! '''Tori: '''Don't give me that, you little perv!! What were you about to do?! '''Kieri: '''It's not like that. She invited me into her bed! '''Tori: '''You ain't ready for girls yet. Focus on ''this (points to herself) ''dreamboat for now. '''Kieri: '''You're disturbing me you creep! '''Tori: '''Wha-?! '''Kieri: '''You got one too you know? A Shinki, like me! It's not like you need me. ''Kieri runs off into another room leaving Tori to ponder his words. She sees the Phantoms moving through the sky. Tori knows it's going to be a stormy night. The next day, Ash has taken Kieri shopping. He picks up a pair of gloves to look at and Ash offers to buy it for him. '' '''Kieri: '''No it's ok. It's not like anyone can see me. I can always just borrow stuff. ''He picks up the gloves, accidentally removing the security tag and walks off. Ash sees this and follows him. She grabs his hand 'Ash: '''You know better than that! That's no better than stealing! In fact it is stealing '''Kieri: '''I'm only borrowing it. I'll give it back-- '''Ash: '''No! It's wrong! Give them back! ''He does so reluctantly 'Ash: '''If you need something, just ask. Okay? ''She turns around to see that he's missing. At this piont Tori arrives and questions if he's being look after. They go to look for Kieri 'Tori: '''Seems like he's up to no good again. I keep getting stung every time he gives into temptation. Shinki's used to be people. And people sin. ''Kieri is seen walking through town and inside sees kids of a similar age to him, enjoying themselves. The scene upsets him greatly 'Tori: '''Resentment, fear, envy, desperation, sadness, greed...These and countless other things give rise to temptation. The sin of acting on it turns to pain which is how we learn via our Shinki's. what's right and wrong. Listen Ash, you seem to have the wrong idea so let me be clear. People decide what's right and wrong but those things don't apply to gods. In other words...gods can do whatever they want. Including hurting someone, or taking their life. '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''Someday I'll give Kieri his punishment too. ''Divine ''punishment. '''Ash: '''Tori... ''Ash thinks back to Gegi's words about Tori having killed a Shinki before as well as people 'Ash: '''I'm gonna look for Kieri now ''She runs off '' ''Kieri is still by himself in the city. The sun has almost set and he wonders if Ash is still mad at him. He never meant to upset her, and he's angry at himself for doing so. At this point, he realises how late it's gotten. He panics in the almost darkness and begins to try and find his way home. The dark scares him greatly but he soon realises he's not the only one around who's afraid 'Girl: '''I'm scared. The dark is scary ''He sees a little girl nearby and she's surprised when she notices that he can see her. He's not quite sure how to react '''Girl: '''Thank god. Everyone keeps ignoring me! And these weird eyeballs keep trying to talk to me! They're so scary! '''Kieri: ''(thinking) She's... ''It dawns on Kieri that the little girl has died when he sees flowers laid on the side of the road and a notice informing citizens of a little girl's recent death Girl: 'Will you stay with me? Until my mommy comes to pick me up? '''Kieri: '''S-Sure ''The time passes and the clock reaches 11pm. Ash still hasn't found Kieri and he's sitting on a park bench underneath a street light with the recently deceased girl 'Girl: '''I'm sorry, my mommy's late. Your mommy must be worried about you too! '''Kieri: '''I don't really have one... ''The street light flickers which scares Kieri. He shakes in fear which the girl picks up on 'Girl: '''It's okay. When my mommy gets here, she can take you home! Okay? She'll be here soon, okay? '''Kieri: '''I....don't think she's coming. ''The little girl begins to walk off as she bursts into tears. Kieri stands up startled 'Kieri: '''Hey! Hold on! '''Ash: '''Kieri! ''Here ''you are! '''Kieri: '''Don't go that way!! ''The little girl walks off into the darkness, where the Phantoms lurk. They try to tempt her by telling her that her mom is with them. 'Girl: '''Really? ''They try to lure her in. Phantom hands reach out to grab her 'Ash: '''Kieri! The thing Tori taught you! '''Kieri: '''Right? I put my two fingers together...Damn! ''He hesitates for a second and then steps into the darkness and pulls the girl back 'Kieran: '....and draw a line! He creates a borderline, keeping the Phantoms back 'Kieri: '''I'm sorry about what I said earlier...It's okay now. They can't get you '''Girl: '''Smells nice. Smells nice... ''Kieri looks down to see that the girl has been possessed by a Phantom. He falls back as she gets closer. As she closes in on him, his borderline breaks and the other Phantoms close in as well. He panics as the darkness encloses him. He's terrified and screams as he's surrounded by only darkness. Ash is able to save him. The phantom that possessed the girl changes into a large monster shape. Ash looks up to see that as she jumped to save Kieri, Tori had saved her. 'Ash: '''Tori...? '''Tori: '''You okay, Kieri?! '''Kieri: '''The Phantom...A girl went into it...You have to help her! Please! '''Tori: '''All right. Come, Sekki! ''Kieri transforms into his Shinki form 'Tori: '''You who would desecrate this land of the rising sun! With my advent, I, the god Tori...lay waste with the Sekki...and expel thy vast defilement! ''Tori goes to attack the Phantom '''Kieri: ''(as Shinki) H-HEY! S--! STOP!!! ''Tori slices into the Phantom as Kieri screams Kieri: ''(as Shinki) WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAVE HER! '''Tori: '''It's too late for that! '''Kieri: '(as Shinki) ''What are you talking about!? '''Tori: '''Killing her is our only option now! ''Tori struggles against the Phantom Tori: 'Kieri...A soul that's been corrupted and consumed by a Phantom will experience nothing but a living hell! Which is why...you ''need ''to free her! Kieri! ''Inside his Shinki form, Kieri struggles with the decision as tears form in his eyes. He puts his hands to his head as he makes a choice. Tori destroys the Phantom with a large strike but then suffers a pain in her neck, from a negative thought from Kieri, she drops the sword and it falls on to the dark, cold ground In an unspecified location, a man is seen talking to an unfamiliar woman '''Hunter: '''We recieved word that she killed a Phantom in the city last night. She also seems to have gained a new Shinki '''Lizzy: '''I see. Interesting To. Be. Continued. ''Next Time: '''''Kieri's destructive path continues and Tori comes face to face with an old foe. '''A/N: '''Me again! So I'm still following the story of Noragami. This has been mainly to introduce everyone and use as a guide to explain the facts about this world. Once Lizzy's properly introduced, I'll start to go down my own path! Category:Blog posts